The King's Reign
by nairxarika
Summary: My Name: Mizuki Ayano Age: 15 Status: High School Student Hobbies: Staring into space, Walking in circles. Occupation: KING?   OC.
1. Chapter 1

**My Name: Mizuki Ayano Age: 15 Status: High School Student Hobbies: Staring into space, Walking in circles. Occupation: KING?**

* * *

Today I start my tenth grade year at Karakura High School. It's also my first time being in Karakura Town. It's not very interesting because of its plain white buildings, unfashionable shopping malls, and streets filled with nothingness. I also don't plan on going to school for long. Why? Because school is useless, people tend to avoid being my friend, and besides, I don't have a future.

The minute I step into the school and I can already tell it's typical. Uniforms bouncing around, chattering, doors slamming and opening. I find my way to class and stand in the corner, looking out the window, waiting for the teacher to come.

Bam! Some guy slams into me and I give him a sharp look. Too bad he's not there to receive it, he's got his back to me, cowering away from somebody.

"Hey, you better watch out behind you, Keigo." The guy who I assumed was the bully suggested.

At least the guy cares about who else might get hurt.

So Keigo spins around and I give him the death glare. He scrambles back to a tall guy with orange hair, who was looking bored; hands in his pockets.

I wondered. _Is that his real hair? Or is he a gangster and decided to dye his hair? Or is he going to shave it off? _

_I came to a conclusion that probably he bleached his hair at 1:55a.m. in the morning and missed the black hair spray can._

Turned out that the orange bully and the scrawny victim were friends.

They had begun talking to each other happily afterwards and moved to the back of the classroom, and I continued keeping an eye on them.

Three other girls and three other guys walk in, circling around Keigo, and I finally found out, Ichigo. This was probably Ichigo's circle of friends. Just watching the group made me want to laugh. There was a brown haired, bulky big dude, a blue haired skinny dude who seemed to love pushing up his glasses on his nonexistent nose, and a short guy who looked so…proper.

The girls on the other hand, looked much better. Big boobs, orange hair, who I believe was copying Ichigo. And the other two girls with black hair and about the same height.

Oh yeah, and that weird girl with red hair and upside down glasses hugging Big Boobs.

The teacher walked in, and everyone took their seats. I stood near the door, waiting for the teacher to introduce me.

He first took attendance, and finally drew me to the center of the room, and claimed in a professional tone, "This is our new student, Mizuki Ayano. Please introduce yourself, Mizuki."

I bowed, and said to the class, "Hello, pleased to meet you. I am Mizuki Ayano. Please treat me well and I hope we can become good friends."

The teacher then pointed to the seat next to Ichigo. "You can sit there Mizuki, next to Ichigo. Ichigo, wave."

Ichigo lazily lifted his left hand and waved. I briskly walked to my new seat and sat there.

Soon the teacher was going about on his lecture and a little while later, Ichigo whispered, "Sorry. I hope my friend and I didn't scare you."

His face made him seem like he wasn't the type to apologize, so I was taken aback by what he said. All the same, I accepted the apology.

Class continued on for three gruesome hours before lunch came around.

I barely remember what had been taught in class.

I packed my notebook and books slowly into my new backpack. Since I had nowhere to eat, and nothing to eat, I probably would look like a lost idiot. Ichigo had just about left the room when he called my name causally.

"Hey Mizuki, you've got nowhere to eat right? Come up to the rooftop. You can eat with us."

"Yeah, sure, uh, wait a minute please." I replied, jamming my pencil into my pencil bag.

"Eh? I thought I already told you. Rooftop." He pointed up towards the ceiling and disappeared past the door.

My eyes grew wider. "Yah! Wait, Dammit!" I threw my pencil-case into my backpack and zipped it just as fast.

I caught him walking towards some random direction. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder, in a cool lazy manner. And damn, he walked so fast that I had to run.

Huffing and puffing, he noticed and stated with a bland face, "You didn't have to run you know."

"Yeah? Well I don't where the rooftop is."

"Aw, yeah… Sorry."

"Hm."

We silently walked up towards the rooftop. Stepping up the stairs, I could hear Keigo before we even reached the door.

"AH! THE WIND! SO BEAUTIFUL! WE SHOULD EAT HERE EVERYDAY! YAY!"

And an unknown voice, retorted, "We eat here everyday."

Ichigo pushed open the door for me and let me through. He also yelled out to his friends, " We can hear you from downstairs ya know."

"Oh? Who's this?" Keigo asked curiously.

"Don't you know? The new girl." Ichigo answered.

"Oh," Keigo made his face as if he had eaten something sour and playfully said, "NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE AMAZING ASANO KEIGO! Please become my best friend!" He held out his hand.

I pointed to him like a kid, and asked Ichigo, "Why is he your friend?"

Keigo, dramatically yelled, "AH! REJECTED AGAIN! MY EYES FILLED WITH TEARS, SNIFF SNIFF! Why do you make such weird people come here Ichigo?" Keigo ran back down the stairs, like a drama queen.

Ichigo ignored him and took a seat next to one of the black haired girls that I saw before and fought with her over a juice box. I believed it was rather amusing.

I sat down too, but having nothing to eat, I just brooded over my backpack.

There were only two other guys next to me, it was the big bulky dark guy and the blue skinny guy.

I put on a smile and told the skinny guy, "Hi! I'm Mizuki. What's your name?"

He answered slowly, as if I were a threat. "Ishida Uryuu."

"And you?" I moved my head towards the big guy.

Ishida told me, "Chad."

"I hope we can become friends." I grinned.

I took one more look at Chad. I thought he was pretty cool. He looked to me at first like a guy who would be in a gang and cause a lot of trouble, but I figured that if he was hanging around someone as nice as Ichigo, he would have the same qualities. I noticed he wore a gold chain necklace and being curious, without thinking, I touched it. His eye, the only one I could see past his dark brown hair, widened in surprise.

"Ah! This is from Mexico isn't it? It's so cool!" It was a gold chain with a kind of coin-looking charm, embroidered with letters and symbols.

Chad nodded as I let go, and let out a sigh of relief. I guessed that the necklace must be very important to him.

Feeling a bit sorry for touching his precious necklace, I showed him my special anklet that reminded me of Ichigo's hair.

"This is my special anklet. My parents are supposed to have given it to me."

The girl with the black hair took an approach to it and examined it carefully.

"How did you get this?" she asked.

"Eh? I thought I said, my parents."

"Yeah but…then who are your parents?"

"Don't know. They died. I live with my foster parents now."

Ishida also took an interest. "Then, who are your foster parents?"

"Uh, normal foster parents? I don't talk to them much."

The girl now seemed to be deep in her thoughts, and so I asked her, "Are you….Rukia?"

Ichigo answered for her. "Yeah she is. How'd you know?"

"Oh, when the teacher was taking attendance."

Rukia then mumbled something and finally said, "Do you mind taking the anklet off? I want to see it."

By now no one was eating their lunch. I wondered what was so important about my anklet.

Wanting to make the mood better, I took the anklet off and gave it to Rukia.

She examined it carefully, nodded, took a picture of it with her flip phone, and gave it back to me.

"Thanks." She smiled.

I replied slowly, "No… problem."

Rukia then stood up and announced, "I won't be going to afternoon classes today. I have to go and see Urahara."

"Okay." Ichigo said, and everyone else continued to eat their lunch after she left.

It wasn't slightly after that I heard a loud screech that almost made my ears fall off. The three guys looked up in alarm, and started to move. Ichigo, passed out, and Ishida took out something silver that was unknown to me. I wanted to know what was coming, but Chad all of a sudden took me into his arms and for the first time said something to me.

"Sorry." He carried me and jumped off the roof.

* * *

**Please Review. My first fanfic. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**O.O I uploaded like chapter one two times on chapter two. I am like... not used to this thing yo. Here's update. Read and pls give strict criticism. I want my writing to be better. Thanks!**

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" I heard in my dream and woke up screaming. I sat up sharply, taking deep breaths and staring straightforward. My light yellow hair was distorted and I was sweating all over. Finally releasing one last big sigh, I laid my head back on my pillow with a poof. I stared up at the ceiling, lost in my own thoughts. I checked my alarm clock next to me ; it was only four a.m.

I had a dream that the thing I had heard that was screaming yesterday had been chasing after me again, only I didn't know what exactly was after me. It all was a bit hazy in my dream. But I knew exactly about what had happened yesterday.

The minute Chad had jumped off the roof with me, half of it was already torn apart, causing huge rocks of the school wall to fall fiercely down after us.

I had pointed behind him and yelled, "Watch out Chad! Behind!"

Except he didn't move or try to dodge in the air. He landed on ground level with a huge thud, and then the rock came upon us. I shut my eyes and braced for the worst, only a few seconds after, I hadn't felt any impact. I slowly opened my eyes again, and noticed that Chad had held off the man-size rock with his own right arm. Only, his arm was like a giant shield and had black and red designs on it. He had also cracked the huge rock with his right arm shield, and it soon dissembled into pieces. I was finally let down, and in a daze, I softly said, "Chad…your arm…"

"Yeah." Was all he said as his head returned to the top of the school building, which was only half its original size. I stared too, at the building, realizing how big the damage was, and how I saw two hazy figures fighting. But soon after, everything became a blur. Chad's arm returned to normal, and he helped me get to class, as I was still shocked. Class was let out early due to the damage, and I quickly returned home without seeing to Ichigo or to any of his friends.

Just thinking about it hurt my head. Having such an incident happen on my first day was almost as bad as torture. Maybe it was a omen that I shouldn't go to school anymore. But my foster parents would make me go no matter what. They lectured constantly about how education was important, and the fact that I should study all the time. I was really intimidated by that, and so I shut myself up in my room almost all the time, and only left my room if I absolutely needed to.

Seeing that I couldn't possibly get enough sleep, I got up from bed and walked towards the bathroom. Not being able to see what was under me, I tripped. Badly. So badly that I fell face flat on the floor.

"Oh my… " I started as I got off the floor. Looking down again, I saw something glowing. It seemed like a person.

"Uhm…."

"HEY!" The glowing thing retorted. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU STEP OVER A SLEEPING PERSON YOU KNOW. PFF. "

My hands went to my mouth as I finally saw that it was a ghost.

"GOSH, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN HEAR ME. UGH. RUINING MY SLEEP."

I slowly said, "Uh….I can hear you."

"WHAT THE-, But, you never used to hear me before."

I turned on the light. "Are you a ghost?"

The ghost girl dressed in a T-shirt and shorts responded, "Yes."

I put my hands on my head and massaged my temples. I muttered, "Screaming.. And now ghosts…. What else can go wrong with me?"

"I CAN TELL WHAT ELSE IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOU NEED TO FLOSS IDIOT."

I quickly said, "My god! And you stare at me in the bathroom!" and ran into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"PSST. I'M STILL HERE."

I turned sharply around to only see half of her body on the sink. In my anger, I grabbed the little thing by the neck until it started choking.

"All right.. All right! I'll get out."

I threw her at the door, and she passed swiftly through.

God, what a way to spend the morning.

I approached school, nervous about how to face Chad or Rukia, but most of all, Ichigo. I wondered if he was still alive, since I had seen him pass out; who in addition, didn't return to class afterwards.

When homeroom started, Chad, Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, and Big boobs were absent. I let out a sigh of relief, since I still wasn't sure how to deal with them. The school day passed by like a swift wind, and there were no further talks about what had happened the day before.

Walking home, lost in my own thoughts about how I would deal with my foster parents today, I noted that Keigo, Mizuru, and the karate girl, staring up at a rooftop.

"Hey Afro-San!" Excited Keigo yelled.

"Yo! You guys are so annoyng! Stop coming here so often!"

I was surprised to hear that from an actual guy with an afro wearing a black kimono; a sword next to his side. Afraid that he could probably see me from that height, I stood behind a telephone pole, being all secretive and stuff.

Karate girl soon spoke up. "We just want to know where Ichigo went."

"Well, don't ask me! I only stand up here to look for hollows."

Hollows?

"Oooook. Whatever." Keigo said.

The trio soon left afterwards.

And I, took a different route home.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was boring. I am boring, sometimes. BUT MOST OF THE TIME I AM A FUNNY PERSON! HAHAHHAHHAHAHA get it ? get it?**

**Lol i'm just embarrassing myself. xD Review. Thanks.**


End file.
